The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly to a fluid tap.
To fully open or close a known fluid tap of the rotating type, it is necessary that many turns on the handle thereof must be rotated. Besides, there is a global valve, the globe within which is provided with a through hole for regulating a fluid intended to be controlled. However, the gasket in direct contact with the globe is apt to be worn away and thus the global valve is to suffer the problem of fluid leakage. It is therefore attempted by the applicant to deal with the situations set out above.